


Almost kisses

by UndeadFae



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Angst, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, i swear it's just a pinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: Five times Sakuma almost kissed Genda and one time he did.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Almost kisses

**Author's Note:**

> wwww this is tiny but here we are. trying to get over writer's block hhnnj

They had been studying together for a good while already that day, one too many tests incoming to leave Genda on his own to deal with them. Sakuma didn’t mind helping him anyways- not like he would’ve when it was time spent together, just the two of them.

Meanwhile Genda was groaning to himself as he once again erased a part of his answer, a hand almost frantically going through his hair as he tried to figure it out. And failed. Math definitely was not his strong subject.

“Wait, let me see what you have there-” Sakuma quickly reached for his notebook and Genda's comparing the two of them, skimming through them in search of the problem.

“I don’t get it.” Genda was definitely not pouting. “It doesn’t make any sense! How are you managing to do any of this?” And with that, he groaned again, this time resting his chin on Sakuma's shoulder to take a peek at the pages, like that would somehow finally unveil the secrets of math that kept eluding him.

Sakuma was definitely not turning red as he felt Genda so close, even when his messy hair tickled his cheek and neck. Not at all.

This was one of the worst moments for his stupid brain to remind him of his little crush.

Somehow, he managed to dare to look at Genda from the corner of his eye- and his mind went blank right there and then.

He didn’t need to take such a close look at his eyes to be reminded of how beautiful they were, a deep blue like the ocean, one he would always want to get lost into without hesitation. He most certainly didn’t need to look at his lips again to be reminded of how badly he wanted to just pull him close and kiss him right away- or of how his face felt like it was on fire.

“… Sakuma?”

He blinked. Once, twice. Then he remembered their current situation.

Somehow, he had just enough self-control not to make a run for it and leave through the window.

“Y-yes-! It’s fine, it’s fine- I-I got this, don’t worry-!”

Genda looked like he had even more questions now. Sakuma forced himself to keep his eye on the pages and try to ignore the embarrassment still attempting to set him on fire.

He had never ran as fast as he did when he left Genda's home as soon as they were done.

* * *

After an intense training session to prepare for their next match, everyone appreciated their well-deserved break.

Genda was the first to almost collapse on the bench when Kidou told them to rest, breath heavy and hair sticking uncomfortably to his skin with all the sweat he built up.

As worried as they were, no one really needed to do anything- Sakuma was at his side with a water bottle and fresh towel before even taking care of himself. They all expected it by now.

“Here, you big idiot.”

Genda just glanced at him before extending his bruised hands, sighing in relief as he dropped the towel on his head and downed the bottle fast enough to almost choke on the water. Sakuma didn’t need to ask, just taking a seat at his side and watching him for any sign of pain or injuries that he was being too stubborn to admit.

As admirable as Genda's strength was, he couldn’t lie- sometimes it scared him.

He only allowed himself to breathe more comfortable when there didn’t seem to be anything worse than the usual bruises and scrapes, already making a mental note of fetching the first aid kit and dragging him to the bench to sit down and take care of those before they all left for the day.

“You don’t need to stare like that, I’m fine.” Genda tried to reassure his clear worries with a sheepish chuckle and awkward smile, one of those poor attempts that he should’ve already known only helped worry Sakuma more.

“Right- because you never go overboard training and push yourself way more than you should.” Sakuma couldn’t really help but roll his eye. They both were used to this argument already.

“Come on, it’s not that bad- I can take this just fine!”

There were a few giggles from the rest of the team, already knowing what to expect.

Sakuma groaned.

“That’s how you end up running yourself into the ground and passing out, you idiot- I thought you had already learned that lesson.”

Genda looked vaguely indignant now.

“That’s not true!”

“You know it is. Or are you forgetting how ready you were to pass out right there and then just a few minutes ago?”

And the argument would’ve kept escalating, had it not been for one snickering comment.

“They really look like a married couple now.”

Sakuma and Genda went silent. Henmi didn’t seem to mind the target he had painted on his back now, just casually turning and running away to catch up to Sakiyama and leave them to their own business.

Their faces were definitely not red because of the training anymore.

Sakuma refused to think about how he felt dangerously close to just kissing Genda to shut him up and win the petty argument.

Henmi was just lucky that they were too busy with their own unsorted feelings to turn on him.

* * *

After a long, tiring week, the team had earned a free weekend to relax and have fun.

After much debating, they finally settled for a quick trip for lunch at a food place close by. Just something small to have fun together, then maybe a visit to the arcade if they felt like doing something more.

And as they were getting seated, Sakuma ended up sitting next to Genda. It was just a coincidence, really. No one had planned this at all, much less Kidou with his most definitely not knowing smirk as he watched Sakuma sit down.

Sakuma just glared at him and tried to ignore all the looks and snickers to focus on the food. At least it was a little bit easier as soon as they received their food- they would all rather eat than get wrapped up in some petty little gossiping and matchmaking.

Sakuma really wanted to hope to be right on that.

Eventually, they all relaxed and eased into new conversations as they ate. There were words and laughter exchanged, often having to shush each other to keep it down before anyone else could be bothered. It was nice, refreshing even, a much needed break from all the daily stress.

And of course, all it took to make Sakuma's mind go blank was accidentally brushing Genda's hand as he reached for the sauce.

“Oh- sorry, you can-”

“N-no, it’s fine-! J-just take it I don’t mind-!”

Genda raised an eyebrow. Suddenly everyone was very interested in their interaction, even with how subtle they tried to be- and failed. Not like either Genda or Sakuma could really notice, busy as they were just staring at each other with their faces slowly turning redder.

No one really managed to miss how their faces were much closer than they had to be.

And after what felt like hours… Genda just pressed the container into Sakuma's hand and was suddenly much more interested in staring at his own plate, still red up to the tip of his ears. Sakuma just as quickly turned back to his plate.

Somehow, they all managed to survive the awkwardness of the rest of the meal.

* * *

Genda had gotten hurt during practice. Again.

It shouldn’t be surprising anymore, really- it’d be more surprising if he did not actually get hurt, in fact. Sakuma couldn’t help but worry for him, though.

And so he just sighed, picked up the first aid kit and forced Genda to sit down before he could run off with a half assed excuse.

“When will you learn to be more careful…” He wasn’t sure why he was asking again, honestly. And Genda promptly frowned in answer.

“I  _ am _ careful! It’s not my fault-!” And he abruptly cut himself off, flinching when Sakuma touched a bruise. He must have done it on purpose, the little shit.

“Right- you just so happen to regularly get injured while we play a match or practice. Just a coincidence happening a few times a week.” The sarcasm was dripping from his voice.

“Y-yes?”

How he was still managing to convince the rest of the school that he truly was the cool, mysterious and collected keeper they all adored was beyond Sakuma.

Ignoring any other protest, Sakuma just sat down in front of Genda and got to work.

To Genda's credit, at least he was trying to stay still and let him do his job. Even when he looked ready to just pull away and leave like a huffy cat.

And then he was quiet for a long while. That was never a good sign, Sakuma already knew.

With how focused he was on bandaging him, Sakuma completely missed the smirk on his face.

“Are you gonna kiss it better too?”

Sakuma suddenly stopped moving entirely, his face suspiciously turning an interesting shade of red. The smirk wasn’t leaving Genda's face.

“S-shut up, you idiot-”

And for as long as they sat there patching him up, the smirk didn’t leave Genda's face. Sakuma would’ve rather kick bricks than to admit that he liked looking at him like that.

* * *

To put it simply, Sakuma felt like absolute shit. And even that was still an understatement.

He wasn’t even sure of how he was still alive at all after how Koutei Penguin 1go nearly tore his body apart.

And now he was stuck there on a hospital bed. Still in pain, his body still unresponsive in its majority. It wasn’t like he didn’t deserve it, after all- brainwashing or not, what they had done was unforgivable, all the pain they had brought to their friends- to their family, was something they’d have to live with. The physical pain and injuries were only a small punishment for that.

Genda didn’t deserve to suffer like this too, though. Not after all he had done for them both.

Even while struggling to fight back, to snap out of that hell and have enough clarity of mind to run away, Genda still worried, still cared about him. Even now that he was injured almost as badly as he was and was supposed to rest, Genda just sat at his side and watched over him.

Sakuma didn’t deserve him.

Was it selfish of him to want to kiss him so badly now? To take away his fear and pain as he watched him agonizing in a hospital bed, wondering if he’d still pull through the worst of it?

To just tell him ‘I love you’ before it might be too late?

He almost laughed at himself as the darkness slowly took over again. What a silly thought that was.

Maybe it was even more selfish to be a little bit happier knowing that Genda was the last person he saw before passing out again, painfully aware of being the reason for all his worries.

* * *

Sakuma sighed as they kept walking, absently watching the street and the trees around them. Sometimes summer break was way more boring than it should be. And annoying- ice cream or not, the heat was already making him uncomfortable, his hair sticking to the back of his neck.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like any of this, though.

Genda was still tugging on his hand a bit more than necessary, their fingers intertwined despite the warm and humid weather making their palms sweat. Neither of them wanted to let go of the other’s hand, anyways. Sakuma couldn’t really help himself, his eye already drawn to his boyfriend’s figure at his side. Genda’s hair was starting to get longer, even after that much needed haircut fresh out of the hospital. How the wild and messy mane didn’t seem to be affecting him, Sakuma might never know. Not like he minded much- carefully running his fingers through it, combing the stray strands with them, was still one of his favorite things to do.

All things considered, maybe putting up with a bit of heat and sweat wasn’t so bad when he was still so blessed, having someone as caring and wonderful as Genda at his side.

“Hey- be careful, it’s gonna melt and fall!”

Sakuma blinked, snapped out of his daydreaming just in time to narrowly manage to save his shirt from some stray drops of ice cream. And Genda was snickering at his struggle, not minding the fact that his own face was very much dirty with his own sweet treat.

“Oh, shut up.”

Genda just smiled.

“Or what? You’re gonna make me?”

They both knew very well what he was actually saying.

Sakuma gladly took the challenge, not hesitating to tug on his hand and pull him closer for a much needed kiss, gently pressing his lips against Genda’s.

They felt cold, just a bit sticky, tasted sweet and of chocolate and caramel. They were perfect. Genda was perfect.

When they both pulled back, Sakuma was genuinely smiling, light and warm and everything Genda loved about him. Genda’s own smile was brighter than before, full of nothing but love.

Maybe Sakuma should’ve kissed him sooner if it would’ve meant getting to witness such a wonderful sight more often.


End file.
